GtsDG: Behind the Scenes
by IloveBumbleBee2009
Summary: The maddness the inspired the rules of 'Guidelines to surviving Diego Garcia! DISCONTUNIUED Due to lack of time, interest and reveiws. Posssible continuation later on.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Never call Ironhide 'Ironaft' (Or Hardass) (Or anything other than Ironhide)_

I stared up at the five robots standing around me. I couldn't believe my eyes - the Autobots, in the real metal and energon! I did my damnedest to keep from squee-ing like some rabid fangirl; quite a feat when you just happen to meet your TV heroes. Suddenly my previously less-than-epic vacation to L.A. became a dream come true.

"Who are you?" Oops, I forgot about Sam and Mikaela.

"Im Megan. You're Sam, Mikaela, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee."

"How did you know?" Mikaela asked. Oops again. Well, I've dug my grave, now I gotta lie in it.

"I know all of ya'll, have for a while." I had a hell of a knack for answering a question without answering the question. I oughta be a politician.

"I don't trust her!" Ironhide snarled. Typical.

"And why don't you trust me, Ironaft?" He sputtered at the name.

"W-what did you call me?" The others laughed. I smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry, would you prefer 'Hardass'?" They laughed harder; Ironhide looked ready to fry a few circuit boards. Probably wondered how I had the gall to mock him to his face.

"I love this girl!" Jazz seemed to think my smart-ass attitude was the funniest damn thing ever. "She's got alotta spunk! And now we gotta new name for 'Hide!"

"Don't you dare start calling me that, Jazz." I looked at Optimus with a grin the size of Texas as they argued.

"Sorry for the mess, Big Boss. Couldn't resist pushin' ole 'Hide's buttons."

"You seemed to know just which buttons to push," he answered.

"I know a lot. I also know that ya'll need Archibald Witwicky's glasses. So let's go get'em!" They were surprise that I wanted to come along, but I told them the things I knew would help.

I grinned as I climbed into Bumblebee. Oh, this was gonna be fun!

Needless to say, 'Hide didn't forget my nickname for him.... or forgave me for it, as the fake roaches in my bed the next week proved.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I IS ALIVE! Gah! My damn computer hates me! I finished this 4EVER ago but coouldn't post it cuz the damn Internet wouldn't work! Stupid ancient-ass computer... Anyway, now that this is fnally up, enjoy!**_

* * *

___

2. Never paint Bumblebee pink and call him 'Bubblegum' (The Twins did that)(Bee was not happy)

Nighttime at the Autobot Academy. A time most have come to fear since the arrival of the Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The terrors seemed to have no shame when it came down to their pranks; almost everyone, from a new recruit to the brass themselves were eventually targeted, and there was no predicting it. Some where lucky - an irritating but relatively minor inconvenience - and some, well, weren't so lucky.

Bumblebee, a second year scout, was one of the extremely rare few that had never been targeted by the Twins. He preferred it that way. Many wondered what it was that protected the bot, but Bee said it was just because he was friends with them. They ad no reason to target him.

Or so he thought.

The night before a major training session was the time they struck; they were holding paint guns in their hands. Normally, considering Sunny's vanity, this wouldn't have been strange. It was the evil giggling and suspicious behavior that terrified all who happened to see them.

They quickly hacked into Bee's room and slipped inside. The young scout was deep in recharge, sedatives mixed with his evening ration doing their part perfectly. Forcing back their evil giggles, faces alight with glee, they set to work.

The next morning Bee couldn't figure out why he was getting odd looks. It had been going on all day, the mechs looking freaked-out, the femmes giggling. Perplexed, Bee went to the training hall, running into the Twins inside. They had their typical 'we're up to no-good' grins.

"Hello Sunny, Sides." They grinned wider, starting to snicker.

"Hello, _Bubblegum._" Bee looked thoroughly confused. Getting a sinking feeling in his tank, Bee slowly looked down…

… at his bubblegum pink paint job.

And spent the rest of the day chasing down the Twins and kicking their afts for their prank.

* * *

**Stupid twins. Review Please!**


End file.
